Of Lost Time
by kmhart3
Summary: A LupinOC, SiriusOC, and eventually HarryOC story. Harry goes to Grimmauld Place for the summer and gets to know some of the guests staying there as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue!**

**A/N: Okay...My computer is a piece of crap, as some of you already know. So, I am writing this fanfiction because it will be shorter than Knowing the Future, so it won't be as easy to loose on my computer. I am working on getting a new computer, so I will be completing Knowing the Future...eventually.**

**Of Lost Time**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter sat in his room, reading a letter he had received from his godfather. Basically the letter said they were trying to get him out of Privet Drive as soon as possible. He had also mentioned that there were a few guests staying at headquarters. Harry was curious to know who these "guests" were.

More then anything, he wanted to get of this house. He wanted to see his friends, and Sirius, and Lupin. He missed all of them.

There was a month left before he had to return to Hogwarts, and he was hoping he could spend it with Sirius.

Just then, he heard a tapping on the window and looked to see Pig, Ron's owl, with a letter in his beak. Harry walked across the room and opened the window, so that Pig could fly in. He took the letter from his beak and opened it. It was another letter from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_We're coming to get you tomorrow morning. Make sure you're all packed. A woman will bring you here. Sorry I can't say anymore._

_Snuffles_

Harry grinned. He was leaving tomorrow morning. He ran around the room and began to pack his things. He packed all day long and didn't stop until Petunia called him down for dinner.

He left his room and headed to the dining room. Once he sat down, he looked at his Uncle Vernon and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Vernon glared but didn't say anything. "What time?" he snapped.

"Umm...I don't know...the letter just said tomorrow morning." Said Harry.

"Well tomorrow morning could be anywhere between the time of twelve and eleven in the morning." Said Petunia angrily.

"I'll just get up at six and wait. You don't have to get up. I wouldn't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep."

"Oh, we'll be up," snarled Vernon, "Just to make sure you and your freaky friends don't try any funny business."

Harry woke up at 5:30 then next morning, and took a shower. He got dressed and went downstairs to fix himself a bowl of cereal. When he was done, he went back upstairs to finish packing his things. He was donw by 8:00, and that's when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia woke up. He lugged his things downstairs and sat down on the couch, waiting for the woman who was supposed to pick him up.

Every minute seemed like an hour to Harry. Dudley had come down somtime and clicked on the television, occasionally laughing like a heffer.

"So," said Petunia, "Where is this _friend_ of yours?"

"She'll be here," replied Harry.

And, about an hour later, she was. The doorbell rang and Harry jumped up and ran for the door. When he opened it, he was a beautiful young woman (A/N: I'm not trying to make a Mary Sue here, it just happens to be that she's beautiful.), with black shoulder length hair and a dark tan. Harry noticed that she was pregnant. She smiled at him, and said, "Hello, Harry," and stuck her hand out in front of him. He took it and shook it politely.

"All my stuff's ready to go," said Harry.

"Alright," she said with another smile. She came in through the door and went straight for the pile of luggage next to the door. "Is this everything?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry as he picked up one end of his trunk. "How are we getting there?"

"By car," said the woman, "I'm driving. You go on and put this in the trunk, and I'll get these." She pointed down to three bags filled with clothes.

"Alright," said Harry, already heading outside.

When everything was packed in the car, they walked back inside and told Petunia and Vernon they would be leaving now.

"Good," said Uncle Vernon.

The woman smiled at them before placing a hand on Harry's back, and ushering him out of the house and into the car.

Once they were moving, she said, "I know you have a lot of questions, Harry. And if you want, I can try to answer them to the best of my ability."

"Oh. Okay." Said Harry. "Who are you?"

"Oh," she said with a laugh, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just thought you would want to get out of there as soon as possible. I know how that goes, too. My parents were horrible. Anyway...I'm Mira." She smiled again, "Mira Lupin."

**A/N: Mira is pronounced like Meera.**

**Okay...sorry for it being so short and boring. But, I had to get it out of the way. I promise you this will be good! This is only 3 ½ pages, but all my other chapters will be at least 7 pages long. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. I already have it written. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 

**A/N: Thank you to my ONLY reviewer! Much love for that! And, I have started to get back to working on Knowing the Future, so hopefully this chapter actually makes it. **

Chapter 2 

Harry's head snapped back to hers and asked, "Lupin?"

She smiled, and said, "Yes...Lupin,"

Harry nodded, with wide eyes, "So...are you his sister?"

She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Who's sister?"

"Lupins," said Harry, knowing that that would not be how her name was Lupin. She had a wedding ring on and she was pregnant for gods sake.

"No," she said with another smile. "I'm his wife."

Harry nodded, his eyes still wide, and said, "So...," he pointed to her belly. "That's his?"

She laughed really hard. "Yes," she said as she rubbed her swollen belly with one hand. "This is his."

Harry nodded again and said, "How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

She looked at him and said, "Because you weren't born yet. Remus and I have been married for sixteen years."

"Oh," he said, "So...how come he never told me he was married before?"

She sighed and said, "Because Dumbledore asked him not to."

"Why?"

"I don't know...that's just what he wanted I guess. And we both know that Dumbledore always has his reasons." She said, with half a laugh.

Harry nodded again. "Do you know what it's gonna be yet?"

It took her a minute to realize he was talking about the baby. "Oh," she said, smiling again. "A boy. Remus and I have decided to name him Adam."

Harry nodded, and said in a whisper to himself, "Adam Lupin," then he looked at her and said, "It sounds nice."

"I thought so too." She said.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. About half an hour later, they were pulling up in front of a house, that Harry knew to be one of the houses that Grimmauld Place squeezed in between.

"You know what to do...right?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "What about my stuff?"

"Oh, we'll have someone come out and get them."

Once Grimmauld Place appeared, they walked in through door, somehow managing to not wake Mrs. Black's portrait.

Just then, Sirius came down the steps and gave Harry a giant hug. "Finally," he said, "I thought you would never get here."

"So," began Sirius after all the greetings were over. "How have you been?"

"Fine," said Harry. "You?"

"Good," he replied.

And, once Mira had left the room, Harry asked Sirius in a whisper, "How come neither you or Lupin told me about her?"

Sirius laughed and said, "Don't you get mad at me for not telling you about _her. _There's plenty of people I haven't told you about that you should be mad about." Sirius said, almost nervously Harry noted.

"Like who?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Sirius.

As Sirius said this, there was a commotion upstairs. A few seconds later, a little girl, probably no more than three came down stairs with a pink blanket trailing behind her. While she was coming down the stairs, Mira came through the kitchen door and watched the little girl come down the stairs.

The girl was dark skinned with blackish brownish hair, that was done in pigtails. When she had reached the last step, she walked over to Mira and put her hands up in the air, obviously telling Mira that she wanted to be picked up. Mira obliged her and asked, "What's wrong?".

"Sissy won't pway wif me." She said.

"Well why won't she play with you?" said Mira.

"Betause she be mean to me!" replied the girl.

"Well, I'm sure that she has some good reason why she won't play with you."

"Nuh-uh! She don't want to pway wif me." Said the girl, rubbing her eyes.

Mira saw Harry watching the scene with curious eyes. She looked down at the little girl in her arms and said, "Raye, this is Harry," while pointing to him. "Harry...this is my daughter Rachelle."

"But I wike to be cawwed Raye," said the girl.

"Your daughter?" asked Harry. "So, she'd be Lupins too."

Mira smiled again and nodded her head. "Yes."

"I am Woopin!" said Raye.

"Yes, you are a Lupin," said Mira, tickling her gently.

Raye laughed a high-pitched laugh, and told Mira to "Stop it,"

Mira smiled and looked at Sirius, then looked back at her daughter. "You know Raye," she said, "I bet Uncle Sirius will play with you."

Raye looked at Sirius excitedly and said, "Yes! Uncle Siwis! Wiw you do doggy fer me?" asked Raye, with a smile.

Sirius chuckled and looked at Harry's questioning glance. He then looked at Mira curiously. "Did you tell him?" he asked her.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

Harry wondered silently what they were talking about. Then, Sirius looked at him again and said, "Mira is my sister, Harry. That's why I am Uncle Sirius."

"But!" said Harry. All this new information was getting to be a bit too much for him. "You told me that you had a brother. You never told me you had a sister!"

"Harry," said Mira, "remember in the car when I told you why Remus couldn't tell you about me? I think that's exactly why Sirius didn't tell you about me."

Harry nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he were getting a headache. He looked at Sirius then at Mira, then back to Sirius, and then back to Mira. He noticed that there were similarities between them. "I just figured that when you said that you and Lupin were married, that it meant that you were the same age." Said Harry.

"Oh," she said, "we are. Sirius and I are twins."

"I'm older though!" Sirius said.

Mira rolled her eyes at her brother. "Only by about 3 minutes."

"But I'm still older than you!"

Mira rolled her eyes again, but laughed.

"Siwis...wiw you pway wif me now?" asked Raye.

Sirius sighed then said, "Yes," he smiled at Harry, "the demands of being popular!"

Harry laughed then stood awkwardly with Mira, after Sirius and Raye had went back upstairs. "So, do you have any more kids I should know about?"

Mira laughed and said, "I have one more daughter."

Harry nodded and said, "How old is she?"

"She's just about a month younger than you,"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes,"

"So how come she doesn't go to Hogwarts? She is a witch, right?" asked Harry. "_You_ are a witch...right?"

"Yes, I am a witch, and yes, so is she."

"So, why doesn't she go to Hogwarts?"

"Again...it was because Dumbledore didn't want you to know about me yet." She said and then she sighed. "She was home-schooled by me."

"Oh,"

"I think you would like her." Said Mira. "She's upstairs right now. Come on," she said, taking his arm, "I'll introduce you. I'm sure you would have more fun with her than me."

Once they were upstairs, they turned right, down a hallway and stopped at a door. Mira knocked on the door, and opened it and went inside without waiting for an answer.

When Harry walked in he saw Lupin sitting on a chair next to a bed with a girl laying down on her stomach, writing things on a piece of parchment. Harry recognized the book beside her as their current defense against the dark arts book.

Lupin smiled at them as they came in. "Hello Harry," he said with a smile. Mira went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry stayed awkwardly where he was.

"How's the studying going?" asked Mira.

"Good," she really understands it better than I expected." Replied Lupin.

"So, how have you been Harry?"

"Umm, fine." He said, "You?"

"Good," he said.

Mira smiled at him and pointed to the girl laying on the bed, who was looking at him curiously, and she said, "Harry...this is our daughter Chara. Chara...this is Harry."

"Hi," she said with a smile. Harry noticed that she looked like her father, while Raye looked like her mother. She had Lupins brown hair and face, but she had her mothers body. Harry would bet, that if she stood up, her and her mother would be the same height.

"Hi," he said back. "What are you working on?"

"Defense against the dark arts," said Lupin. "Chara will be attending Hogwarts this year, so I'm giving her a little briefing."

"Oh," said Harry.

Remus noticed the awkward silence and decided to break it. "Harry, Chara plays quidditch."

Harry's head snapped to Chara's. His face broke out in a grin. "You do?" he asked excitedly.

Chara nodded, smiling also. "I take it you do as well."

"Yes," said Harry. "What position do you play?"

"Chaser," she said, "you?"

"Seeker,"

"Oh,"

"Are you any good?" asked Harry.

"She's brilliant," said Remus.

Chara flushed at her fathers statement. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are!" said her mother. "You and Harry should play some time. You could ask the Weasley's as well...then you could play an actual match.

Harry nodded, grinning. "I would like that."

"I would too," said Chara.

Mira smiled discreetly at her husband, who smiled back.

A/N: Sorry for ending it here. I just didn't want to get into anything else right now. I'm saving it for the next chapter. This is 5 ½ pages, so I did improve! And, if you don't understand the baby talk in the beginning...let me know and I'll try to decipher it for you! It will get better in a few chapters I promise! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning Harry woke up to a piercing scream, making him sit upright. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and ran into the hall to see what was going on.

Out in the hallway, Lupin had Raye thrown over his shoulder, tickling her, while she shrieked with pleasure. Lupin, after seeing Harry, stopped and said, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to get her to take a bath." Lupin sat Raye down on the floor and watched her run downstairs with a slight smile on his face.

"It's alright. I'm glad actually. I thought someone was being tortured."

Remus grinned. "Well, if your hungry, Mira and Molly cooked up a delicious breakfast."

"So the Weasley's are her then?"

"Yes...but only for the remainder of the week. They'll go back to the Burrow then."

"Oh," said Harry. "Am I the last person to be up?"

Lupin laughed, and said, "No...Sirius is still asleep."

Down in the kitchen, Harry helped himself to some pancakes, some scrambled eggs, some bacon, and a piece of toast. There were only a few people at the table then. Chara, Finny and a girl Harry had never seen before, were sitting talking animately on the other side of the table. Tonks was sitting at the opposite end of the table from Harry, immersed in a copy of the morning _Daily Prophet_. He then walked over to the table and sat beside Ron.

"Hey Ron," said Harry.

"Hi,"

Ron yawned, then said, "What time did you get here yesterday?"

"Around nine or so." said Harry, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh, sorry I was asleep, mate. Mum had us cleaning all day." said Ron, rolling his eyes.

Harry grinned and said, "It's alright. I went to bed shortly after I got here anyway."

"Oh...," said Ron, stifling another yawn. "Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"No," said Harry. "Why?"

"No reason. So...are you going to play quidditch today?"

"Probably. I haven't played in forever."

Harry didn't know why, but he felt awkward talking to Ron. Normally, they just talked about anything and everything. And now, they were both struggling for topics.

"Well...I should probably go find Hermione. We're supposed to clean the attic together." said Ron, getting up.

"Alright." said Harry.

A few minutes after Ron had left, Lupin walked in and sat Raye, who still had wet hair from her bath, down on the vacant chair.

"Hi Hawwy!" said Raye excitedly.

"Hi," said Harry awkwardly. He had never had much experience with little kids before. Not that he didn't like them. He just didn't know what to do around them.

He went to the counter and filled up a plate with eggs and bacon and came back over to her and sat the plate down in front of her. Then Lupin sat in the chair beside her and watched her eat.

"Around noon today, we're going into Diagon Alley for school supplies. So make sure you're ready by then."

"We go shoppin today!" said Raye bouncing up and down in her booster chair.

Harry smiled and nodded and leaned in towards Lupin a little and asked in a low voice who the girl sitting with Chara and Ginny was.

Lupin mildly glanced over his shoulder at the three girls and said, "That's Sosia Hall. Her mother, Kayla," Lupin nodded to the other side of the kitchen where Mira was talking to a woman with her back toward him, "was in the original Order as well. She and Mira are really good friends." Lupin took a piece of bacon from Raye's plate and took a bite. "Sosia will also be going to Hogwarts this year."

"What year will she be in?"

"Yours." said Lupin.

"Oh."

They had gotten back from Diagon Alley around five thirty and Most of the Weasleys, Harry, and Chara had decided to go up the hill and play quidditch.

Around nine o'clock, they called it quits, as it was getting too dark to see anything.

They had gotten back just in time for dinner. In the kitchen, Harry sat beside Chara, whom he got to know a lot better today. And now he knew from his own experience that Lupin was right. Chara was in fact a 'bloody brilliant' quidditch player.Harry could tell that the two of them were going to be really good friends, just from spending a few hours with her.

Harry had also gotten to know Sosia pretty well. She was a pretty girl with a quirky attitude towards practically everything.

And though he loved Hogwarts, Harry found himself , for the first time, not counting down the days until his return. He figured it had something to do with him actually having fun during the summer.

A/N: Hello. I really don't like this chapter a whole lot, but I had to get the basics out. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry it's so short too. As I said before, I don't really like this chapter...and I promise I won't write another chapter like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

A/N: Hey! I finally got a new computer! YAY But, I am sad to say that my story Knowing the Future was deleted. Since I got a new computer, I'll have to redo everything for that, so I'm debating on just not doing it. If anyone would like for me to continue with it though, I will. Alright…on to the story. Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Chapter 4**

The morning of September 1st came too fast, in Harry's opinion. He had had such a good summer and he didn't want it to end quite so soon. He was, however, looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. As soon as he got up, he quickly showered and dressed, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

When Harry got to the kitchen, he saw that everybody was already up and eating. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Harry asked as he sat down in between Chara and Sirius.

"We were going to send someone up if you weren't down here in ten minutes." Explained Sirius.

"Oh," said Harry, while piling toast, bacon, and eggs onto his plate. "What time are we leaving for Kings Cross?"

"Around ten," said Remus, who was busy helping Raye butter her toast.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" asked Mira.

"Yeah," he said, "I packed last night."

"Good," she said, "then we won't be in such a rush."

"I get to go wif you to school!" said Raye with an excited grin.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Cuz daddy is gonna teach!" she said.

"You are?" Harry asked, turning to look at Remus.

"Yes…I wasn't going to…it's a little last minute, but Dumbledore asked me to." He replied. "I told him I would only do it if Mira and Raye could live there too."

"So, you guys are all living at Hogwarts then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah,"

Once everyone was on the platform, everything was chaos. There were frazzled mothers everywhere, worried about leaving their children for months. There were kids running around, not caring who they ran into.

After making their way through all of the confusion of the platform; Ron, Hermione, Harry, Chara, Sosia, Remus, Mira, and Raye all got onto the train in search for a compartment for all of them to share. Once they were all settled into the seats, Harry couldn't help but be excited to be returning to Hogwarts, but also couldn't help but feel sad to be leaving Sirius.

The train ride had been filled with talking, laughing, games, and funny stories, making the hours fly by. As soon as Harry saw the turrets of Hogwarts Castle through the window of the train, his breath got caught in his throat, as it always did when he returned after the summer holidays.

**A/N: Okay…I am extremely sorry that this chapter has to be so short and uneventful, especially after such a long wait, but I had an extreme case of writers block and this chapter was necessary, so I decided to leave it like this. I am actually working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope to have it up sometime this coming week. Please review!**


End file.
